I'll Never Say The Game Again
by Hufflepuffs FIND stuff
Summary: My first story! Starring myself and Charlie McDonnell. Enjoy!
1. Hello Doctor

**A/n: Hey guys! This is my first story so I hope you like it!  
Disclaimers: I, sadly, don't own Doctor Who, The Doctor or the TARDIS. But I do own the characters.**

Character descriptions;  
**Amy Smith:** Amy is 20. She has strawberry blonde hair. 5'7" in height. She has blue eyes and very pale complexion. Slightly Geordie accent. She is Charlie's girlfriend. (She **isn't** Amy Pond btw) She is generally shy around new people (especially boys) but she warmed to Charlie very quickly. She is a massive Doctor Who fan. She is also very bookish (this means she loves to read)  
**Charlie McDonnell:** Charlie is 25. He has mouse/brown hair. 5'11" in height. He has blue eyes and a fair complexion. He has a light London/Bath accent. Amy's boyfriend. Charlie is very shy around new people (especially girls) but quickly warmed to Amy when they first met. He, like Amy, is a massive Doctor Who fan.  
They share a flat in East London with their friend Alex who is also Amy's twin.

It was a beautiful day in East London as Amy, Charlie and Alex (Amy and Charlie holding hands) walked along to go and visit their friends Tom and Ed who lived about 20 minutes away from the flat the three of them shared.

As they went to cross the road Amy looked round to make sure there was no traffic before letting her boyfriend and her brother walk out into the road.  
_'Typical boys, not looking where they're going. Walking right into danger.'_  
As she looked to her left her heart skipped a beat.  
_'No. It can't be... It isn't real; it's only a figment of your imagination Amy.' _Amy thought, still staring looking left._  
_"What you staring at Amy?" Charlie asked looking down at her.  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw something… But it can't be."  
"What do you think you saw Ams?" Alex asked jokily, knowing how much Amy detested the nickname he had christened her with.  
"This is going to sound really weird but I could've sworn I just saw the TARDIS."  
"No way!" Said Alex in a sarcastic manner.  
"Ignore him Amy. I believe you," Charlie said reassuringly pulling Amy into a hug and looking over the top of her head to look in the direction she had been staring. "oh my god. Alex. She's right you know! The TARDIS really is right over there!"  
"You don't have to play along just because she your girlfr-" Said Alex turning to face them, looking round them and then Alex saw it too. "I'm never taking the mick out of you ever again Amy!" he said bounding up to the TARDIS, far too excited to say anything else but "Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God!" repeatedly.  
"What did I tell you Alex?" Said Amy smugly pulling out a bit of memorabilia she'd bought a few years before in Cardiff out from under her shirt. It was a necklace in the shape of a key, the TARDIS key to be precise, and unlocked the doors.

And there he stood. The 11th incarnation of The Doctor. In his suit, complete with bow tie and flying goggles perched on his head.  
"Oh. Wasn't expecting visitors." He said, turning to face the three shocked looking twenty-somethings.  
"Sorry. I'm Amy. This is my boyfriend Charlie and my brother Alex." Amy said walking forward with her hand outstretched, pointing to the boys as she said their names.  
"Pleasure to meet you all." The Doctor said, shaking Amy's hand. "But I need to get on with fixing this so…" he continued pointing back at the console with his wrench.  
"Oh, I can help with that if you want!" offered Charlie. Talking at last.  
"Are you sure umm... Charlie wasn't it?"  
"Yes it is Charlie and I'm perfectly sure. I'm pretty good with technology. Aren't I Alex?" he said, gingerly walking up to the console to stand alongside The Doctor.  
"Hm? Oh yeah, Charlie fixed the telly in our flat when it bust the other week." Said Alex. Not concentrating properly as he was too fascinated with all the levers and flashing lights on the central console. "I'm gonna go to Tom's guys, see you around!" he said turning and walking out the doors.

And with that it was just Amy, Charlie and The Doctor left standing in the TARDIS. With Charlie and The Doctor babbling on about circuits and switches, Amy was getting a little bored. So she went off to explore the lower floors of the TARDIS. The first door she came to was the library.  
_'Surprise, surprise. This __**would**__ be the first place I'd go to.' _she found herself thinking as she walked in. She walked along every bookshelf, not understanding any of the book titles as they were all in Gallifreyan, a language only The Doctor understood. She was just getting fed up of wandering through the never-ending shelves of Gallifreyan books when she finally found the books that were in English.  
_'__**At last!**__'_ she thought. She found her way down to the 'R' books and then looked for 'Rowling' Amy had always loved the work of J. K. Rowling. Just as she was settling down to read her book in a big, comfy arm-chair Charlie and The Doctor walked through the door,  
"Thought I'd find you in here," Charlie said walking over to her and taking her hands in his, pulling her up out of her chair into an embrace. "What did I tell you Doctor? That's £5 you owe me now." He said cheekily.  
"You put a bet on whether or not I'd be in the library Charlie?" Amy said, now a bit miffed with herself that she hadn't been somewhere else, just to annoy her boyfriend.  
"No of course not…" Charlie said wary that he'd get a punch off Amy; she was small but surprisingly strong for it.  
"Actually, can I just point out that it was my fault Charlie bet on your position in the TARDIS. I asked him where he thought you'd be and he said that you'd be in here. Then he said 'I'll bet you £5 that she's in the library'. So now I owe him money. Which I don't have."  
"It's ok though mate, you don't have to. It was just a game."  
"**THE GAME!**" Amy yelled _**[a.n sorry readers] **_  
"Damn. Why must you do that every time I mention games?"  
"It's funny to see your face drop every time you lose The Game."  
"'The Game'? Sorry, is this a joke you two share or something?" The Doctor asked looking slightly confused at why Amy had yelled 'The Game' and Charlie had been disappointed about this. The two twenty-somethings stood staring at The Doctor with looks on their faces that told the confused Time Lord that this 'game' wasn't a joke between the two of them.  
"The Game, Doctor, began when you were born and it ends when you die. You are always playing The Game. So you, unfortunately, have been playing it for 904 years. And luckily for you, you've only lost it once in 904 years." Explained Amy. She was getting good at explaining The Game she realised.  
"Hang on Amy, you just said it twice. Surely I've lost it three times now?"  
"No, you see. Once you lose or think about The Game you cannot lose it for another thirty minutes."  
"Ahh, I see! Well, make sure never to say it again!"


	2. Travel with me?

**I'll Never Say The Game Again  
**_Chapter 2._

**A/n: Hey dudes! Amy here. Welcome to chapter 2 of I'll Never Say The Game Again.  
I, like many fanfic writers will only post new chapters when the previous ones get reviews, so please R&R!**

-1 hour later, in The TARDIS kitchens–

Amy, Charlie and The Doctor were sitting eating peanut butter on toast (Amy's favourite), fish fingers and custard (The Doctor's favourite) and ramen (Charlie's favourite).  
"Hey, I was wondering... If you two wanted to come travelling with me?" The Doctor asked anxiously, not sure what these two twenty-somethings would make of this offer.  
"You're **seriously** asking us to come travelling through the whole of time and space with you in The TARDIS?" Amy asked, just to make sure that The Doctor wasn't joking around.  
"Yes, Amy. I am. I figured that Charlie would come in rather helpful around here and I also thought that he probably wouldn't want to leave his girlfriend behind. And besides, I can't bear The TARDIS without a girl hanging around." The Doctor pointed out, winking at Amy at the last bit. Receiving a look that said _'Hands off my woman. You may be a time-lord but she's mine.' _From Charlie, Amy then shot her boyfriend a look that told him to calm down.  
"Of course we'd **LOVE** to come travelling with you Doctor! It'd be an honour to travel with you." Replied Charlie  
"But we'll have to let Alex know first, we can't just abandon my brother Charlie.He can't even cook that well yet."  
"I know Amy; I was going to point that out. We should probably go to Tom and Ed's and tell them the news. Leave The TARDIS here so we know where to find you Doctor!" Charlie instructed as they headed for the doors.  
"Alright then. She won't have moved a single inch by the next time you're here." He said as Charlie walked out the door.  
"See you in a bit Doctor!" Amy said, walking out of The TARDIS, sticking her head round the door to say goodbye.  
"Bye Amy." Said the time-lord, looking slightly saddened at the name Amy.


	3. FOR SAXON'S SAKE!

**A/N: Dudes! Hai. I must point out that Amy Smith is based on me, but she does look identical to Amy Pond (which is crucial knowledge in this chapter) but IRL I'm not like a younger version of Karen.**

-3 minutes later. In The TARDIS main control hub. Just the Doctor by himself.-

'_No. Doctor. Pull yourself together! You may have once felt something for Amy Pond, this Amy isn't her. FOR SA XON'S SAKE! WAKE UP DOCTOR! Amy Smith is __**NOT**__ Amy Pond. And besides, Charlie will probably kill you if you flirt with his girlfriend again.' _The Doctor thought to himself as he sat going through old photographs from when he'd taken one of his past companions, Amy Pond, to Space Florida. He couldn't believe how much Charlie's girlfriend looked like young Miss Pond. It killed him to look Amy Smith in the eye because even though he had denied his feelings for Amy Pond, deep down there was something there, and meeting Amy Smith that day had made him realise those feelings for what they truly were.  
"No." The Doctor said aloud to an empty TARDIS. Then he remembered, when he'd first taken Amy Pond travelling with him he's asked her the date of the day she'd met Rory, if he could go back and meet Amy before she met Rory, and then he could be with her. But he'd already promised Charlie that he wouldn't move the TARDIS… What was he to do? Leave Charlie and Amy behind or stay, and face Amy Smith. _'You can do this Doctor. You've faced Vashda Nerada, the Daleks, Cybermen and other aliens that were just as menacing. You can face one girl surely.'_ He thought, bringing himself to his senses. If he could face the Daleks then he could face Amy Smith.


	4. Reading Your Mind

**A.N: I am normally a huge Amy Pond/Rory shipper but there are some absolutely GORGEOUS Amy Pond/Eleven moments in series 6, so at the moment I'm an Amy Pond/Eleven shipper. Don't hate on me for it. I might change my mind later.  
**

-2 hours later. TARDIS control hub. Just The Doctor-

The Doctor was just starting to head off to the TARDIS kitchens to fix himself some fish fingers and custard when the TARDIS doors opened again and Amy Smith and Charlie McDonnell walked in, hand in hand. The Doctor's stomach clenched at seeing Amy right before him.  
_"My god. She's even more beautiful then I remembered…" _The Doctor thought.  
"Hello Doctor." Amy said with an all too familiar smile on her face.  
"Oh, hello Amy… Erm, Charlie, can I speak to you a moment? It's about the thermal cupplings." The Doctor said making up an excuse to talk to Charlie about the Pond/Smith situation.  
"Okay, sure." Charlie said walking up to The Doctor. "What's up with the TCs now?"  
The Doctor led Charlie round the corner so that Amy wouldn't hear their conversation.  
"It's not that actually, I just needed an excuse to talk to you."  
"Ok, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Charlie said, a bit worried of what on Earth The Doctor might say.  
"Your girlfriend, Amy. Looks an awful lot like my old," The Doctor swallowed before saying his next word, he hated using it to describe his friends, "companion. Amy Pond. And I didn't realise until today that I had feelings for her, and having your girlfriend around is killing me. Her smile, her hair, her clothes and even her voice, in a way, is reminding me of Amy Pond" The Doctor confessed, just as Amy rounded the corner oh-so silently.  
"Well, I **am** sorry that I'm too much like Little-Miss-Pond, Doctor!" she said with a bit of anger infused with her sarcasm.  
"Listen," The Doctor explained to the two humans, "I can't control my feelings. If Amy sticks around I'm afraid of doing something which could ruin your relationship, and you really are amazing together." He added, "But if you both wish to come travelling with me, then you can but I have more conditions."  
Amy and Charlie exchanged looks at that last sentence.  
"Go ahead; tell us your new conditions." Amy said.  
"One, like my previous," he swallowed again, "companions. No kissing me, it would kill me and I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself."  
"That's fair enough." Amy agreed.  
"Two," The Doctor continued, "For God's sake no skirts! Amy Pond caused havoc with her skirt wearing antics. Once her skirt caused the TARDIS to materialise inside itself."  
"I don't wear skirts. I normally steal Charlie's jeans out his wardrobe." Amy put in.  
"So that's where all of my jeans are going!" Charlie exclaimed he was obviously oblivious to his girlfriend's jean-borrowing antics.  
"Whoops. I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that…" Amy said, obviously quoting Harry Potter. Charlie chuckled lightly and The Doctor, who knew nothing about Harry Potter, stood there feeling awkward.  
Amy, Charlie and The Doctor just stood there exchanging looks for what felt like ages until Amy fell into fits of laughter for no reason. This happened to her a lot. If there was a silent moment, Amy always ended up laughing. **(A/N: this happens to me IRL too guys!)  
**"Amy, can I ask, why are you laughing?" The Doctor asked sheepishly  
"Oh, no reason. That always happens to me if there's a long period of silence." Amy said, trying and failing to calm herself down.  
"Oh right. I thought you were laughing at my bowtie. Or the fez I had framed on the wall in my kitch-"  
"What? You have a framed fez on your kitchen wall?" Amy asked, hoping he wasn't being serious, she knew fezzes were cool, but having one framed was a bit too OTT, even for The Doctor.  
And with that, Amy skipped away to find the kitchen, leaving The Doctor and Charlie alone again.

"So… Charlie. You really are very lucky to have her, keep a hold of Amy. You're perfect together." The Doctor said.  
Charlie thanked The Doctor and went to follow Amy to the kitchen. Leaving The Doctor by himself.  
_"I can't believe it, I really am in love with Amy Smith. This is killing me softly."_

Little did The Doctor know, but Amy Smith had heard that thought down in the kitchen. Amy had only told Charlie and Alex about her telepathy, Alex also had a power, immortality, sort of, Alex could die but he would come back to life 5 minutes later **(A.N Like Nathan from Misfits) **and Charlie also had the power of telepathy. Amy and Charlie's telepathy was different to the 'norm' of telepathy; they could only hear one person's thoughts at a time and only if they thought about that person in particular. Amy also had an extra power, she could manipulate people's thoughts, so if she wanted Alex to clean the dishes she could plant the idea in his head that he wanted to do them and 2 seconds later he'd be on his feet walking to the kitchen sink.  
Amy had tuned into The Doctor's thoughts and Charlie had tuned into hers, he felt The Doctor's thoughts flow through her head and into his own head.  
Charlie knew that Amy would be able to sense him reading her mind, so he tuned out and listened in to The Doctor's thoughts…

**A.N TO BE CONTINUED! Please rate or there won't be any new chapters! I'm doing a lot of my GCSE exams atm and I'm also writing a Vampire Academy fanfic (rated M when it's up).**


	5. Guilty As Charged

**A.N: Hey readers! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming in! I've been listening to Chameleon Circuit's new album Still Got Legs an awful lot recently, Mr. Pond and Kiss The Girl, Everything Is Ending and Nightmares would be my favourites! –Pond x**

Amy walked towards the library, the only place where she could find solitude and process what she'd just heard in The Doctor's mind. She spoke what she'd heard aloud to herself  
"'I can't believe it; I really am in love with Amy Smith.'"  
She'd repeated it so many times in the past half hour she still couldn't believe what she'd found, she knew Charlie had heard it too because she could feel him in her head, he was always dipping in and out of her head and she wish he'd stop, she knew how to put up barriers but she could never be bothered with them because she got a headache as if somebody had just dropped a 1000 tonne weight on her head.

Meanwhile Charlie had gone to find The Doctor to confront him about what he had just heard in Amy's mind. He found him wandering the hallways obviously in his own world so Charlie dived into his mind.  
'I love Amy Smith, I love Amy Smith!' Charlie had heard enough from the madman's mind.  
"Doctor! I know how you feel about my girlfriend." Charlie said a little too loudly.  
"How? I haven't exactly said it out loud!" the time lord replied turning round and looking Charlie straight in his big, blue eyes.  
"Let's just say I have other ways of finding things out, Doctor." Charlie tapped the side of his nose twice showing The Doctor he knew something the time lord didn't.  
"Listen Charlie. Yes I am in love with Amy," the Doctor walked closer to Charlie "but I won't act on it, because she is clearly as mad on you as you are on her. And I don't want to spilt you two up, you really are perfect."  
"Thank you. Now I have to go ask Amy something" Charlie said with a small smile on his face and he walked off to find Amy. But first he had to go and get something from his suitcase…

**A/N OH! CLIFFHANGER! I'll get started on chapter 6 now! Everybody go read TwasTheNargles' Harry Potter fanfiction Fully Fledged Monster. I know you're reading this Remus, you're welcome!**


	6. Amy Juliet Smith

**A/N: Just realised how short my chapters are! I need to write more! Still listening to Still Got Legs all the time!**

_"Thank you. Now I have to go ask Amy something" Charlie said with a small smile on his face and he walked off to find Amy. But first he had to go and get something from his suitcase… _

Charlie arrived at his and Amy's room, "Bloody bunk beds…" he grumbled as he went through his suitcase looking for something "Aha!" he said as he found it hidden in a sock ball. He opened the box and smiled then closed it stuffed everything back into his suitcase and put the box in his pocket. "I hope she likes it!" he said to himself as he left the room and went off to find his girlfriend.

Amy however had no idea of Charlie's activities and was sitting reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and listening to Taylor Swift on her mp3 player. As Charlie walked in she looked up from the book and took her earphones out.  
"Hey Charlie Warlie!" she said smiling knowing he hated the nickname. He stopped walking halfway between the door and her chair  
"Please don't call me that Amy. I have something to ask of you" he said and beckoned to her  
"Okay. What is it?" she said standing up and walking over to him with a curious look on her face.  
"Amy Juliet Smith," he said as he dropped down on one knee and looked into her eyes taking the box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal an engagement ring "will you marry me?"  
"Oh Charlie of course I will!" she exclaimed as he took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger and stood up.  
"I love you Amy" Charlie said before he kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you too Charlie" Amy said as she pulled away from the kiss and rested her head in the crook of his neck "come on, let's go and tell The Doctor the news!" she said as she skipped to the door with a huge smile on her face.  
Charlie chuckled at his fiancée and ran after her.

Amy found the time lord in the main TARDIS hub fiddling with the buttons on the console and walked up to him and put her hand right her his face.  
"Guess what Doctor" she said hoping he would get that she was pointing out the ring on her finger.  
"What?" he said, not catching on and standing up straight looking at her. Amy extended her hand to him to show him the ring. "Oh! You're engaged! Well, congratulations!" the Doctor said with a slightly sad undertone in his voice.  
"I'm sure you're very happy Doctor." Charlie said coming up behind Amy and putting his arms round her.  
"I am, Charlie. I'm very happy for you both. May you live happily ever after."

A couple hours later Charlie and Amy were still grinning and being all coupley which was killing The Doctor.  
"How about I take you two on a trip, to celebrate your engagement?" The Doctor said acting excited bounding around the console setting coordinates for Space Florida. Charlie and Amy looked at each other then back at the energetic time lord,  
"Sure." they said together "where're we going?" Charlie finished.  
"I was thinking Space Florida, they have automatic sand there..."  
"Automatic sand? What's that?" Amy asked sounding exactly like Amy Pond had when asking him what automatic sand was before he took her to Space Florida exactly a year ago to the day. He sighed sadly and pulled the lever that sent them and the TARDIS flying through time and space to Space Florida in the year 1312.

**A/N AND STOP RIGHT THERE! I'll stop there and write about Space Florida in CHAPTER 7! And like I said before, go read TwasTheNargles' story Fully Fledged Monster and if you have already, go read it again! J. R. Weasleys xx**


	7. When Charlie Met Amy

**A/N: I'm not going to write about Space Florida in this chapter, I changed my mind. I'm going to do a whole chapter on Amy and Charlie and the history of their relationship because I'm a soppy twit who loves to write romance stories. I recently found a quote from Emily Dickinson that is my inspiration for this chapter. "Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality." now isn't that beautiful? Enjoy R&R!**

Saturday 14th August 2008. Amy was at the first Summer in the City with her brother Alex. Amy was 17 and Alex was 23. It was boiling hot in London, hottest day of the year according to weather forecasters.

Amy POV

I'd just walked away from an ice cream van carrying a 99 for myself and a Fab ice lolly for Alex and I started to walk towards Alex when I saw Him talking to Alex; tall with reddish hair and blue eyes, he was absolutely gorgeous.  
I reached them and handed Alex his Fab and started to eat my 99.  
"Hello. I'm Amy, Alex's sister…"  
"You're Amy; pain in the backside." Alex laughed as he ate his ice lolly.  
"Oh hi…" the stranger said to me "nice to meet you, I'm Charlie, Charlie McDonnell." He offered me his hand and I shook it, smiling brightly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too Charlie."  
We exchanged phone numbers, talked for a little while and then parted.

Turns out Charlie lived about 20 minutes away from our flat so Alex and I invited him round for dinner at ours that night so they could get to know each other better.  
"We're having ramen for dinner I hope you don't mind…" I smiled.  
"Ramen is my favourite food!" Charlie chuckled into his phone.  
"Is it really? Well that's lucky!" I laughed, happy at the fact that I'd successfully chosen a meal that Charlie loved.  
"Yeah it is. I have to go Amy; I need to phone my mum." Charlie sounded embarrassed.  
"Aww you still talk to your mum every day? That's sweet." I held in a giggle  
"Sweet? Just like you, Amy." I blushed; glad that he couldn't see me.  
"Oh shush. Go phone your mum," I heard a crash coming from the kitchen "and I need to go help Alex, I think he just dropped something…"  
We said goodbye and I went into the kitchen to see Alex picking up bits of a broken plate.  
"You're such an idiot Alex!" I said, sitting on the top of the kitchen bench.  
"You're worse Ams!" I flinched at the nickname.  
"Please don't call me that, _Lexi_." I smirked, knowing that Alex really hated it when I called him Lexi.

There was a buzz and I knew Charlie had arrived. I jumped off the bench and ran to the door and opened the door with a big smile on my face.  
"Hey Charlie"  
"Hi Amy." He smiled a cheeky grin  
"Come in, make yourself at home." I opened the door further to let him in  
"Thanks" he smiled at me and stepped into the flat and took off his shoes "nice place you guys have here."  
"Thanks mate!" Alex yelled from the kitchen  
I gave Charlie what Alex called 'the grand tour' of the flat then we went into the living room just as Alex served dinner.  
"Bon appetite!" I laughed at my own terrible French accent "I can't do a French accent; I don't know why I even bother trying." I blushed

We ate our ramen and the boys played Mario Kart after dinner while I washed up. Charlie won every race.  
"Too bad _Lexi_" I laughed as Alex started to blush "sorry Alex. Here I know how to stop you blushing!" I went to the freezer, got a few ice cubes out and went back to Alex.  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
"Like this" I smirked and dropped the ice cubes down his back. Alex screamed and jumped up off the sofa.  
"Ahh! They've gone down my pants!" he squeaked as Charlie and I laughed at my brother.  
"Your fault for calling me Ams! You got what was coming to you Alex." I smiled at Charlie and he smiled back and put his arm across the back of the sofa, not realising that he was putting his arm round my shoulders.  
Alex glared at him with a look that said 'keep your hands off my sister." Charlie on the other hand just looked bewildered and looked at me like 'what did I do?' I laughed at Charlie's confusion, but didn't tell him what he'd done.

A few hours later after Charlie had gone home and I'd gone to bed. I was just lying awake in my bed thinking of him.  
"I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him" I sighed and switched off my light and fell asleep dreaming of Charlie.

**A/N: I hope you liked that everybody! It was a bit terrible… I'm sorry. I'mma start writing all my chapters in POVs now, I like it more than writing in the POV of an observer. OH! And in the last chapter when I said "1312" as the year, I meant "4892" I'm a bit of a divvy sometimes… R&R! –Pond x**


	8. Space Florida?

**A/N: The character in this chapter named Isaac is based on my totally awesome friend Cameron; I know you're reading this twinny because I told you I was writing you into this chapter. R&R EVERYBODY!**

**Amy POV**

14th October 4892

Charlie, the Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS into the hover car park.  
"Wow! Thanks for bringing us here, Doctor!" I laughed and hugged him tight  
"No problem Pond- oh I mean Amy" he sighed sadly and frowned.  
"Come on then, let's go!" Charlie grabbed my hand and ran off towards the front entrance, not noticing the Doctor's sadness. I laughed and ran with him, my long, blonde hair streaming behind me. I turned round when we reached the gates to see the Doctor jogging along behind us.  
"My, you two run fast!" the Doctor said as he reached us. We looked at each other then back at the Doctor.  
"We're both really tall so that's a contributing factor." Charlie said to him in his posh accent.  
"Shall we go in then?" the Doctor said with a beaming smile sneaking across his face as he walked through the gates.  
"Of course! I can't wait!" I said following him

We walked into Space Florida and the biggest smile streaked across Charlie's face, there'd only been one other instance when I'd seen a smile that big on Charlie's face; when I said yes to his marriage proposal.  
"Happy to be here, Charlie?" I kissed his cheek  
"I'm always happy around you Amy." He kissed mine, I looked over at the Doctor, he looked sad so I went over to him.  
"I know it hurts you to see me with Charlie. I saw it in your mind, Doctor." I hugged him tight and he held me in his arms, that's when I heard it _'I have to kill Charlie; it's the only way I can be with her.' _I backed away from the Doctor and Charlie wrapped his arms around me from behind, I turned round in his arms and looked into his eyes, I could tell he hadn't heard what I just had.  
"What's wrong Amy?" Charlie asked with concern in his voice.  
"Nothing..." I lied.  
"Tell me later okay?"  
"Okay…" I replied hesitantly and Charlie kissed my lips. I broke the kiss, "I love you Charlie McDonnell." I smiled at him.  
"I love you too Amy soon-to-be-McDonnell" he chuckled and I laughed.

We walked up to a food stand and the Doctor bought us what looked like purple chips **(A/N: if you're American I mean fries)** and we sat down at a table to eat them. **  
**"Are these safe to eat?" I asked him cautiously picking one up  
"Course they are!" the Doctor replied with a chuckle  
"Okay then" I ate it hesitantly "Oh my wizard god!" I exclaimed. "This is delicious!"  
"Save some for me, Pond- I mean Amy." the Doctor took a handful and ate them one by one. I fed one to Charlie and he had the same reaction as I did.  
Just then a guy with ginger hair came running towards us, I saw him before the boys did and I nudged Charlie to get him to look in the same direction.  
"Who is that, Doctor?" I asked, pointing at the guy who had almost reached us now.  
"I don't know everyone in the universe, Amy!" he laughed as the man reached us.  
"Are… you… Amy… McDonnell?" he asked, looking at me and he sat down between the boys to catch his breath. He had a soft Scottish accent and he reminded me a lot of an old friend from school.  
"Yes, why?"  
"I'm Isaac. You were friends with my great-times-200-grandfather, Cameron back in 2011. He went to Berwickshire High. He looked like me apparently."  
"Oh! That's where I recognise you from! Yes, you're the spitting image of Camy!" I held out my hand to him "Pleasure to meet you, Isaac." He shook my hand vigorously.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs McDonnell."  
"Oh not quite Mrs McDonnell, yet! In our time, Charlie only just proposed."  
"Oh, well. Congratulations!" he had a beaming smile on his face.  
"Thanks" Charlie and I said together. We laughed and I put my hand on Charlie's and he entwined his fingers in mine, I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily as he took his hand away from mine, wrapped his arm round my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I noticed the Doctor perk up suddenly.  
"Shall we go on some rides then?" he smirked and jumped off his seat  
Isaac, Charlie and I stood up together and walked after the Doctor who was bounding along towards Space Space Mountain a few metres in front of us.  
"He looks so happy." I whispered to Charlie and taking his hand in mine.  
"Yeah he does, it's an act though." He replied quietly, squeezing my hand gently.

We went on a few rides and Isaac told us a bit about how he found us and how he knew where we would be at the right moment as we walked back towards the hover car park.  
"You see, my great-times-200-grandfather knows about all your travels, I assume you tell him when you get back to Earth, and he told his kids and well you get the picture. I found it fascinating so I thought I'd try and find you, seeing as you're in my time."  
"Well that's interesting, it was lovely to meet you, Isaac. But we really must be going; the Doctor's taking us to Venice in."  
"Oh… well. I'll see you all soon I hope!"  
"Yes... See you later Isaac." The Doctor said, unlocking the TARDIS doors and stepping inside.  
"Bye Isaac." I smiled and hugged him.  
"See ya mate." Charlie smiled, shook his hand and we went into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind us.

"So then" the Doctor smiled "London?" Charlie and I looked between one another.  
"Sure" we said together as the Doctor ran around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers.  
Then we flew off into the time vortex.

**A/N: Enjoy that? I'm sorry Camy for writing your character so badly. But I'll be writing my friends Chloe and Aimee into the next chapter. R&R! –Pond x**


	9. Tempest And Miranda

**A/N: okay, so maybe I'm not writing Chloe and Aimee into this chapter. Sorry girls! Might write you in later! Enjoy R&R!**

The TARDIS landed with a crash, making Amy, Charlie and the Doctor fall over.  
"Where are we?" Charlie asked, slowly pulling himself onto one of the chairs that hung on the bars around the main console as the Doctor jumped up and looked at the screen.  
"Not Victorian London. She flew a little off course." the Doctor sighed "April 4th 2004" he said "Earth. Newcastle upon Tyne"  
"Oh! That's the day I started dating Ben!" Amy said, getting up and looking at the screen which showed the view from outside the door; which had a high school on it "That… that's my old high school…" Amy stared at the screen, utterly gobsmacked. "It's taken us to the day and place I started dating my high school sweetheart. What time is it outside, Doctor?"  
"5:37pm"  
"And almost the exact time that Brandon barricaded us in the music cupboard…"  
"So you're telling me that the TARDIS has brought us back to the exact time and place that you got together with your last boyfriend, who you went out with for three years?" Charlie said, looking at Amy; obviously irritated.

Amy and Ben had become good friends again by the time Amy had started to date Charlie, but Charlie still didn't like Ben all that much. In Charlie's head he didn't stand a chance against him: Ben was younger, better looking, funnier, more successful and, in his opinion, he was perfect for Amy. Even now Charlie hated it when Amy stayed over at Ben's central London penthouse apartment; he'd always get paranoid and end up calling her, much to his girlfriend's annoyance. This was the last straw for Charlie.

"I don't want to be here, Amy." He turned to the Doctor "Get us out of here. Now."  
"No! I want to go watch the show again! This is the year we did "Return to The Forbidden Planet" in drama club! Ben and I were Captain Tempest and Miranda! I never saw it from the audience's perspective!" Amy dashed out the door, disregarding the coat hanging on the stand.  
"Won't she need a coat?" the Doctor asked Charlie, looking at the screen "its -1° Celsius outside!" he squeaked, grabbing a coat for himself as Charlie did.  
"Nah." Charlie chuckled "She grew up in this weather; she'll be fine out there" he explained, walking out the door and into the snow on the playing field of Amy's old school. Amy was already half way across the field, so the boys walked in single file in her footsteps to avoid getting their shoes any wetter than they needed to.

By 6:30pm they were hiding in the back of the assembly hall to avoid being seen. Amy had to stop herself from singing along to all the songs. When she saw herself and Ben meet for the first time on stage she smiled more than Charlie had ever seen her smile. Her on-stage father, Prospero, was being played by Umar; whom Amy still called "her Asian brother" from time to time.

**Amy POV**

As I watched myself and Ben sing Teenager In Love and Young Girl all the feelings I'd been pushing back for years came flooding back, I remembered how hurt I had to act when Captain Tempest rejected Miranda and I felt a pang in my chest, remembering how hurt I was when Ben had broken up with me late in 2007.  
I could tell Charlie was trying to read my mind so I put up a barrier; I knew this would only make him more suspicious but that was a risk I was willing to take.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too terrible! Sorry to my current boyfriend Ben for even suggesting that you'd dump me but I needed to write it in or the rest of this story wouldn't make any sense. R&R! –Pond x**


End file.
